A New Beginning
by squee545
Summary: It was Tori's first day at school and she met and strange girl named Jade west. Everyone claims she's mean but she only nice to Tori. Everyone is worried about her. Tori's not worried and wants to be friends with jade the same as jade. Rated M for sexual stuff and use of drugs so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show or characters is not owned by me in anyway and never will be.**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1-School**

**This is my new story called a new beginning and it will show random stuff going up to Tori and Jade's relationship. It is rated M and has drug use in this so if you don't agree, don't read.**

**Tori's POV**

I got in the car and waited for my annoying big sister, Trina. I got out my pearphone and started playing pou, some kind of pet or something like that. After about 10 minutes my sister came out with her bag and her purse and got in the car.

Before she turned it on she looked at me and said, "okay Tori, there are cuter guys at Hollywood arts that at your old school, so keep that in mind your firs day at school."

I just nodded and slumped in my seat. I didn't really care about the guys, that was a cover up story because I didn't want to come out to my parents or Trina. The only person that knows I'm gay is my old girlfriend that I broke up with 6 months ago. I liked her and all but we had a lot of close calls with my parents or Trina.

I didn't speak the whole time to the school. I was too nervous the closer we got. Another 13 minute drive and we pulled in the parking lot and Hollywood arts, a performing arts high school. I got out without a word and went in the front door.

I went in the front office and got the forms to sign. I stood there for 30 minutes filling out forms to let them know history, allergies, surgeries, etc. Once I was done I gave the papers back to the woman, and she gave me a schedule. My first class was a man named Sikowitz. Who the hell has a name called Sikowitz? I just grunted and walked out of the office. I ran into a young red-headed girl that was unusually perky.

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?" I asked her nervously. She looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"Oh, I'm Tori Vega, I was in the big showcase."

"I'm Cat, nice to meet you!" She had an excited face on and left leaving me confused.

I started walking again and ran into a rather attractive girl. She had blue-green eyes and had a small smirk on her face. She wore tight black jeans that hugged her ass and hips, a dark purple to with a leather jacket over it and black converses. She had black hair with a blue streak in it.

"Excuse me! Do you know here Sikowitz's class is?"

Her smirk turned into a scowl and she looked at me. She immediately looked me over and went back to my face. After looking for a moment she licked her lips and I had sworn that my panties was ruined.

"Yea follow me, that's my next class." She smiled and I gave it back. We walked in silence while I was memorizing the way to get here. We went into the classroom and the teacher wasn't there. She sat beside the red-head from earlier, what was her name again, Cat? I went up to a seat on the other side of her and sat there.

The person behind me came up and said "I know you're new and all so I'm going to go ahead and warn you, the goth beside you is Jade West and she hates EVERYONE. I would sit somewhere else if you your own good."

This guy was mixed with dread locks and looked worried. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans with Nike shoes on. I turned back to him and said "Don't worry I met her earlier, she was nice to me."

"Are you sure it was her?" Another guy said beside him. He had black nice hair and wore a black shirt with jeans and black converse shoes.

"Yea I'm sure, I asked her where this class was and she said it was her next class and smiled at me." They both exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Andre and he's Beck, were sort of friends with Jade and good friends with Cat." I looked at them and was thinking _these guys must be out of their minds, she was pretty nice to me but she also looked me up and down and licked her lips._

I turned back around and saw Jade staring at me I just smiled and looked towards the front of the room. She was really sexy and I liked the black kinda mean look. About 5 minutes later the teacher came through the window and had to coconuts in his hands with straws in them.

"Ok class, today you will hav..." he looked at me and then Jade then back to me. "I believe we have a new student in out class, and what your name be."

Everyone was looking at me and I looked at sikowitz nervous and said "Tori Vega."

He came up to me and whispered to me "are you sure you don't want to sit anywhere else, the girl beside you is kind of scary." He gave me the same worried look that Andre and Beck did. I looked over at Jade that was smiling at me,

"Nah, I'll be fine just go ahead and teach." I said ok and walked back up on the stage he he still kept looking at me and Jade the whole class period.

After school today I went to my locker and got out a couple of books I needed tonight. I left for the school parking lot and ran into Jade neither of us not looking where we were going.

"Hey watch where you're…oh hi Tori." She gave a smile and I looked her in the eyes and couldn't say anything. After a few moments I snapped out of it and got my voice back.

"Oh hi Jade." She looked at me the same way she did this morning and I couldn't help but blush.

"Have a good first day?"

"Yea, it was fine except the every minute worried glance I got or somebody asking did you do anything to me." She chuckled and suddenly turned serious.

"I'm usually pretty mean to everyone and they cower in fear most of the time but with you, I can't seem to be mean to you when I look at your eyes."

I bushed and looked away so she wouldn't see. I told her I had to leave or my sister would leave. I waved bye to her and went to the car and got in.

"Why are you so happy?" my sister asked.

"I met Jade West and apparently I'm special to her." She gave me a worried look and focused on driving.

I looked straight ahead to think about what tomorrow might be about.

**OK! This was a story that I thought about a couple of weeks ago and I never got around to it. Hope you liked the first chapter and many more to come.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Flirty

**Disclaimer: The show and its characters is not owned by me and never will be. **

**A new beginning**

**Chapter 2- Flirty**

*******READ THIS NOW! This is the second chapter and is about the next day at the school. I WILL NOT UPDATE EITHER OF MY STORIES UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY! I'm sorry but we are going on vacation and we promised no electronics unless for emergencies. So read and review. Sit down and relax this next week and don't hope for the story chapters to be out in the middle of the week. ENJOY!*******

**Tori's POV**

We rode home in silence, or I rode home in silence. Trina was singing a Beyoncé song, off key as usual. Eventually she would look over at me and have the same worried expression as everyone else today. I kept reassuring I was ok but they wouldn't listen.

I think she's nice and very flirty. I thought about how when I first met her she looked at me and licked her lips. When she did it, my panties were ruined and my center was throbbing.

A couple minutes later we were back at the house. I took my bag and ran up to my room and locked the door. I didn't want to speak to anyone right now. I just wanted to think about the ravin haired beauty that was in front of me a lot today.

The way her pants wrapped around her ass and I could obviously tell she didn't have a bra on. I come back to reality to realize my panties were wet again. Good thing I haven't changed them yet. I go in the shower and wash off feeling really sticky.

I quickly washed and got out, put a towel around me went to my room. I put on a new pair of panties and threw the others out knowing that I could never get the stain out.

Hopefully Jade won't do the same thing tomorrow so I won't have to throw out another pair of panties. She really got to me today just by doing 1 thing.

After I got dressed I didn't want to face anyone so I went straight to bed. I sat for a while, my mind wondering why everyone was so afraid of this girl. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Soon sleep catches me and my room turns black.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and the sun pouring down on my face. I smacked down on the alarm clock and sat up, stretching my arms until my back pops. I get up and change into blue jeans and a purple shirt with my leather boots.

I walk down stairs and saw my mother making breakfast. I don't refer to her as mom, but mother because she seems to hate me all the time and I'm the same. She's making pancakes, but of course it's for Her, my dad and Trina.

I go make my own breakfast pouring myself a bowl of cereal and sitting down. A few seconds later Trina walks in.

"Hey Tori, are you ready for the second day of HA?" She was excited like It was her second day. I just shrug and get up to follow her out.

"Bye daddy!" I yell towards him.

He yells bye and then asks "you not going to tell your mom bye?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot, bye bitch!" I laugh and walk out to the car where Trina laughs to. We both get in the car and she speeds off.

"Hey Trina, are you mad at me for hating mom?" I ask scared, I don't care about my mom's thought but I do care about my sisters thoughts.

"No, I don't blame you, I would hate her to." She says apologetically. I thank her and sit in silence on the way to school. A few minutes later we pull in the parking lot and I look around for a certain black haired beauty.

I walk in the school and she's at her locker getting out books. She looks at me and smiles. She winks at me and I smile back. She comes over to me and she looks at me hungrily.

"Hey Tori." she said flirty. I smile and say hey back. She just stares at me while I get my books out and head to class. She's right beside me the whole time we walk to class, not speaking at all. We get to class and we sit in the same spot as yesterday and people exchange glances at us.

"Hey you guys want to stare a little harder." Jade blurts out angrily. Everyone goes back to talking to other students except me while I just stare at her surprised.

She winks at me and then looks up at the stage while Sikowitz walks in the room. "Hello children, we have much to do today but first I want to talk to Tori and Jade out in the hallway." Everyone else looks confused while Jade just groans in annoyance and walks out in the hallway followed by me and Sikowitz.

We step out in the hallway and he shuts the door. "Ok girls, I want to know what's going on between you to because Jade, I've never seen you so calm and happy next to a person and Tori, I don't know you that well but that's not the point. Why do you girls walk with each other and why does Jade not try to kill or bully or threaten you?"

"I don't know," I say. "She's been like that since I met her." He looks over at Jade who has a scowl on her face.

"It's none of your damn business why I act like that around her. I'll say why when I want to." With that she storms back in the room and sits back down and I sit beside her as usual.

I was wondering the same thing all day. _Why doesn't she hate me while she hates everyone else, and what did she mean by 'I'll tell why I do that when I want to?'_

That was the 2 questions that rang in my head all day until I got home going straight to my room and sitting on my bed, trying to fall asleep.

Waiting for what will come of tomorrow.

**That was chapter 2 and I want to tell you again that I'm going on vacation next week so don't expect for the story to be out until next Saturday. I can't believe how much my 2 stories are a hit. Thank ya'll for being so patient with this and I promise to have the next chapter for both stories out next Saturday. R&R next week**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REViEW!**


	3. Problems

**Disclaimer- The show and its characters is not by me and never will be.**

**A new beginning **

**Chapter 3- Problems**

**HEY, IM BACK! I have not died or moved somewhere without internet, I had a lot of stuff going on and school started back which means practice has started to so I don't have a lot of time to do this. Also I've been depressed for the past couple of days and also pissed at some people. Unless y'all really want to know about it, I'm not going to bother y'all with it. Anyways ENJOY! One more thing, do y'all want it only Tori's POV or do you want me to switch between Tori's, Jade's, and no one's POV? Think about it and review to tell me.**

**Tori's POV's**

After the talk out in the hallway, all of us went back inside the classroom and sat down. "Okay children what do you know about improve?" Beck raised his hand.

"Acting without a script?" He lowered his hand a sat there looking smug.

"Correct! Ok I need some students to come up and demonstrate, Cat pick your team."

"Ok! Beck, Andre, Jade, and…..Tori!" I was looking at Jade and jerked my head back to Cat and gave her a glare. We all got up on stage and faced Sikowitz.

"ACTION!" We all faced teach other Jade between me and Cat, she's beside Andre, then Beck.

"What's wrong with you, Jade?" Beck asked.

"What are you talking about, nothing's wrong?" She gave him a hate filled glare.

Then Andre started, "Jade you've been acting like a gank till Tori came and now you're like Santa Claus on Christmas morning getting laid."

Cat started speaking then, "Andre's right Jade, you have been really nice around Tori and I don't get it."

"I don't know why you guys are so worried, she hasn't even gave me a glare and just because I came doesn't mean she changed."

Beck talked again, "But she did, she hasn't threatened you, hurt you, are even looked at you like she wants to rip you apart."

"Just because I haven't hurt her doesn't mean I still won't threaten people."

I had this weird feeling in my stomach when she said that, I didn't know she threatened people. Andre was looking at Jade then me.

"You alright Tori?"

"She looks pale, you don't think she ate to much white candy do you?" Oh Cat, she's so innocent but she's cute like a 5 year old.

"No I haven't ate any white candy now can you guys leave Jade alone?" I looked at Jade and she scowled at all three of them.

"No we won't leave her alone, it doesn't make any sense and I'm getting pissed at both of you guys."

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Cat jumped and looked like she was about to cry.

"NO!" Andre yelled. Then he seemed to compose himself, but he was still talking really loud. "We just want answers Jade.

"STOP ALL OF YOU, just leave them alone, they're not going crack." I hugged Cat because she had started crying.

"Don't cry Cat." I then leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "and thank you."

"AND SCENE! Excellent Job children now go sit back down all of you." We all left the stage and started to sit down but Jade passed her seat and headed towards the door. "Jade come sit back down." She just kept walking,. "JADE!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "Come sit back down."

Jade started talking calmly but still showed a hint off anger in her. "No." She then kept walking out the door and left. We all looked at Sikowitz where he just sat there and kept talking. Me and Cat went after Jade.

Cat had once told me that our little group when we wanted privacy we went in the janitor's closet. That's where me and Cat started walking to. We got there and opened the door to see Jade cutting up a plastic trashcan with her scissors.

She looked up for a moment before going back to the trashcan. "Hey Jade what you doing?" I asked calmly, she looked at me and said nothing. "Why'd you leave class?"

"I didn't want to talk or look at Andre and Beck right now. I don't know why they can't just leave me alone."

"It's because you look at Tori like eye candy and you told us you weren't gay so we wanted to know what's got into you." When she said that I felt my heart rip in half but I tried to hide it. Jade looked at me and then back to Cat.

"Nothing's got into me now can you leave me alone for a little while?" We nodded and started to head out before she started talking again. "Not you Tori, you stay, I want to talk to you." I shook thinking what Cat said. I looked back at her and said "I got to get back to class, you wanted alone time anyways right?" She shook her head and looked back at me.

I put on my best calm face and tried not to cry, "Then talk to Cat." I then walked out without looking back at headed straight out the front door of the school and started to walk home.

About an hour later I walked in my house and headed to straight to my room. I didn't want to speak to anyone and answer to my parents why I wasn't at school. I laid down on my bed and stared at the wall, tears rolling down my face. I started thinking. _I thought Jade liked me, she must have made me think that and then decided to crush me when I full on believed._

I cried for 2 more hours before I fell asleep thinking about the raven haired beauty/devil. I woke up to the door opening and shutting and saw I had been asleep for 3 hours. Trina must be home, its 3'o clock and it's after school. I got up and went down to the kitchen not looking at anyone. I fixed me a sandwich with some chips and sat at the kitchen table.

"Why were you not at school Tori, I asked Cat and she told me you left during 1st period. Did Jade get to you already?" I glared at her and she kept looking at me not backing down.

"No she didn't" I lied, "I felt sick so I left." She seemed to believe my story and went to her room. I finished eating and put my dishes away. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. There was nothing on so I turned it off and put on my jacket to go for a walk. Once I went out the door I started walking not knowing where I was going. An hour later I was looking at the ground not knowing where I was going and ran into something and fell on my ass. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Jade was sitting there looking like she had been crying. I stood up and gave her a scowl feeling my emotional walls come up.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi Tori." I kept scowling at her and got closer to her.

"What the hell do you want?" I said with venom in my voice. She frowned looking like she was going to cry again. I didn't get softer, if anything I got angrier.

"Nothing I wanted to say hi and I wanted to apologize for what cat said in the janitor's closet." I got a little closer, our faces inches apart looking at her.

"Apology not accepted, I don't want to talk to you anymore." I turned around and started walking again. I heard a faint sob and thought _was that the best decision I made?_

I'll figure it out but for now, I bowed my head again and felt tears falling down my cheeks.

**I'M SORRY! I let the flow take me only thinking of what word came to me next and didn't think what I was writing but now that it has, I have a few ideas on how the story is going to go. Will Jade and Tori talk again or did Cat ruin their chances for a relationship? Find out later.**

**I'm thinking I need to make this a multiple POV story because the ideas I have I need Jade's mind. BUT, if you don' want that I can change that and only make it a Tori POV.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
